


winter softness

by minhy



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: ChanBaek - Freeform, EXO - Freeform, Fae & Fairies, Fantasy, Fluff, M/M, Oneshot, tinie baekhyun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-10
Updated: 2020-03-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:07:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 960
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23088286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minhy/pseuds/minhy
Summary: in which a teeny-tiny baekhyun is saved by a handsome giant named chanyeol
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 3
Kudos: 63





	winter softness

The snow is covering the ground and every other surface like a soft, white blanket. The cold, mystical beauty is a foreign concept to Baekhyun, a tiny spring fairy who only lives under warm sunlight, when the flowers are about to bloom and the breeze is utterly gentle and tender.

He shouldn’t even be out in the winter season, and so vividly remembers how he was roughly blown away by the strong gust of wind, stealing him from the comfort of his little den inside a tree. 

His fragile little wings aren’t capable of flying through such cold and harsh winds, — winter fairies can’t relate — only weakening and hurting the thin flesh that’s attached to his back, also flinching every time he comes in contact with the white, cold substance.

Baekhyun has them wrapped around his body, trying his best to keep himself warm even for a second, which is incredibly hard when he’s just a teeny-tiny little being surrounded by thick snow and a breeze so cold he’s getting goosebumps all over, shivering non stop.

The fairy tries to walk where there’s less snow, knees trembling with every step. He feels like crying, wasting his precious little teardrops. He’s weak, so helpless, no warmth to strengthen him, to keep him alive.

_ What if I freeze to death right here? What if a deadly snowflake touches my wings?  _

Baekhyun is snapped out of his thoughts when he hears a deep voice speak above him. Softly and carefully. “Hey there, little one.” Baekhyun looks up, eyes focusing on a tall creature towering above him, a  _ human  _ to be exact. Now humans and fairies are no strangers to each other, but it’s very rare for them to even catch the sight of a fairy, with them being so small and quick with their wings, and most of them hiding from the much more bigger and stronger creatures, like this one.

His sparkly, pink wings must have made it easier for the human to see him, the color being a contrast to the pearly white snow. And Baekhyun isn’t sure if he should feel relieved or scared, completely defenseless if the human tries to do anything to him, but his thoughts are quickly washed away when the male crouches down, slowly stretching a hand out towards the fairy. 

“My name is Chanyeol. I won’t harm you, I promise,” the voice speaks again, still as soft and kind as before. Baekhyun can either choose to die out here, or blindly trust this stranger to help him, and so he chooses the second option, not liking the _thought of freezing to death_. He shyly takes a small step before his knees buckle from weakness and he crumples down into the hand.

Chanyeol carefully picks up the fairy, trying not to squish or hurt the fragile little being as he says, “it’ll take a while to get to my home, you’ll be warmer right here,” and so he gently places the fairy under his scarf, against his warm neck and covers the material over his little body, not too tight but enough to protect him from the cold weather. 

Baekhyun mewls in contentment and even curls up against his throat, body supported by the thick scarf. Chanyeol smiles at the tickly sensation, feeling tiny hands rubbing the skin on the crook of his neck. 

When Baekhyun awakes, he feels no more wind, no more roughness against his skin, but rather a considerable pressure pressing down on him, a soft squishy surface underneath. And it’s intensely warm. It takes a moment for him to realize that he’s been snoozing under the human’s heavy palm. Curled up and only head poking out so he’s able to breathe. 

The soft surface his wings are pressed into makes him release a happy little sigh and the warmth of the _‘_ _duvet’ _ is making him all drowsy again, so pleasant and cozy. He looks at his side to find the male sleeping peacefully. Baekhyun only now sees how handsome he is. Dark curly hair falling over his eyes, features soft and kind, pointy ears, his lips are formed into a pout from his cheek being pressed into the pillow. He doesn’t look scary, not at all, but rather resembles a big puppy he’s used to seeing when visiting different gardens during spring.

“You’re awake,” the soft voice makes him snap out of his daydreaming, leaving Baekhyun to stare at him. 

Chanyeol doesn’t move, afraid to startle the little one, staring back at the delicate thing resting under his palm. Rosy cheeks and rosy lips, hair a pale shade of pink and there’s glitter on his cheekbones and eyelids. His face looks so soft and innocent like a baby doll. He’s  _ very  _ pretty. 

“You’re beautiful,” Chanyeol breathes. 

Baekhyun looks away, blushing and releasing a cute little noise before he’s squirming around, making Chanyeol chuckle and lift his hand up. Baekhyun stares at him again, enjoying the deep and warm rumble coming from the human. 

“Such a pretty little thing. I’m glad you’re okay now,” Chanyeol murmurs softly, eyes never leaving his. 

Baekhyun blushes again and without the slightest piece of warning, he flies towards him – now that his wings aren’t frozen anymore – and nestles against his neck, planting a little kiss there. Wings fluttering against his skin. It’s now Chanyeol’s turn to blush.

Carefully, he places a finger lightly on one of his wings, and when Baekhyun doesn’t pull away or react negatively, he starts stroking the soft flesh, oh so gently and tenderly, making the fairy hum in pleasure, the sound so small and quiet Chanyeol wouldn’t have heard it if they weren’t so close to each other.

Baekhyun decides that this might be his favorite spot until winter is over. Definitely.

**Author's Note:**

> tiny fairy baekhyun is a lovely concept hhmh


End file.
